


The Final Night

by phantomsvoice



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsvoice/pseuds/phantomsvoice
Summary: Fortsetzung von THINGS HAPPEN





	The Final Night

**The Final Night**

 

Anja betrat ihre Kabine. Noch bevor die automatische Deckenbeleuchtung anspringen konnte winkte sie diese mit einer hektischen Bewegung der rechten Hand aus, so blieb es stockdunkel in ihrem Quartier nachdem sich die Tür leise zischend hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

 

Kaum zwei Schritte hinter dem Schott blieb sie stehen und schloss die Augen. Tief atmete die junge Frau ein, zwang ihre Lungen sich mit Sauerstoff zu füllen um das taube Gefühl aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. Eine Minute verstrich, dann die nächste, dann noch eine – es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit zu sein, und doch wich die Taubheit nicht von ihr. Sie öffnete die Augen.

 

Anja musste sich räuspern.

 

„Licht, 10 Prozent“, befahl sie leise und mit rauer Stimme.

 

Sanft sprang die Beleuchtung an und tauchte ihre Kabine in warmes Licht. Doch die Taubheit blieb. Wieder atmete sie tief ein und aus, biss sich von innen fest auf die Unterlippe. Der Schmerz tat gut, nicht alles war taub. Anja schloss erneut kurz die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder und trat mit drei Schritten an den großen Wandspiegel heran der seitlich neben ihrem Schreibtisch hing.

 

„Na du“, sagte sie bitter zu ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild, „jetzt ist es soweit…“

 

Wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippe, ihre schlanken Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und öffneten sich dann wieder.

 

„Was jetzt?“

 

Abermals atmete sie tief ein und trat noch dichter vor die reflektierende, verspiegelte Aluminiumfläche.

 

„Anja Lorenz, was jetzt?“

 

Kritisch musterte sie ihr Gesicht. Dunkle, blaue Augen sahen sie durchdringend an. Sie war eine schöne Frau. – Sie war eine Frau, das war der ausschlaggebende Punkt, eine Frau, kein Mädchen wie vor fünfzehn Jahren. Sie war eine Frau, die eine Entscheidung treffen musste.

 

Ihre Augen blitzten auf, sie trat drei Schritte nach hinten.

 

„Es gibt kein Zurück mehr“, ihre Stimme war entschlossen.

 

_\- es gibt kein Zurück mehr_ – Anja wiederholte ihre Worte in Gedanken _– es gab nie ein Zurück für uns…es ist geschehen, ich habe es gespürt, ich habe es deutlich gespürt, so als ob er es mir gesagt hätte…es gibt kein Zurück mehr für ihn…wir haben es darauf ankommen lassen und nun ist es geschehen, was hätten wir tun sollen? Die_ Enterprise _ist nicht groß genug um uns ständig aus dem Weg zugehen, und wir haben es auch nicht gewollt…wir müssen nun den Weg zu ende gehen…-_

 

Die letzte Unsicherheit abwerfend straffte sie ihre Schultern, reckte das Kinn und strich sich mit beiden Händen das lange, blonde Haar hinter die Ohren. Die schwarzen Diamanten Black Fires blitzten auf.

 

Ohne ein weiteres Zögern verließ sie festen Schrittes ihre Kabine, ging hinaus in den um diese Zeit nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang und trat auf die Tür der Nachbarkabine zu.

 

Kurz blieb sie stehen. Dann trat sie in den Sensorbereich und die Tür von der sie wusste, dass sie nie verschlossen war öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen.

 

 

 

 

Spock hörte das Öffnen und Schließen seiner Kabinentür. Doch er rührte sich nicht sondern blieb auf dem kalten, schwarzen Meditationsstein im Ruhebereich seines Zimmers liegen. Er hoffte, dass sie wieder gehen würde, aber er wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Als er sich der Unlogik seiner Gedanken bewusst wurde, und das fiel ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand sehr schwer, stand er mir eckigen Bewegungen auf.

 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte er die Frau, die sein rotbeleuchtetes Quartier betreten hatte, an.

 

_\- wie schön sie ist_ – neuerliche geistige Pein durchfuhr seinen bereits vor Schmerzen zitternden Körper.

 

Das Erbe Vulkans brannte in ihm. Jegliche Logik kam zum Erliegen, nur das Feuer des Verlangens forderte Erfüllung. Würde er dem nicht nachgeben, wäre er vor der morgigen Mittagsstunde tot, getötet von seinem eigenen Körper, der dem Stress der emotionalen Belastung des _pon-farr_ nicht gewachsen war. Doch er war nicht gewillt Anja zu etwas zu benutzten, dass sie später beide bereuen würden.

 

„Gehen Sie“, brüchig kamen die Worte über seine trockenen Lippen.

 

„Nein“, fest und entschlossen, sagte sie nur das eine Wort und sah ihn ruhig an.

 

„Bitte, gehen Sie“, Spocks Stimme wurde lauter und zitterte, krampfhaft rang er die Hände.

 

„Nein, ich lasse Sie nicht sterben.“

 

Nur langsam erkannte der Vulkanier die Bedeutung dieser Worte, zu sehr tobten die Geister seiner Heimat durch seine Gedanken.

 

_\- mich nicht sterben lassen? – dann weiß sie was geschehen ist, dann… natürlich weiß sie es, sie ist Anja, ich sollte sie nie unterschätzten…sie darf nicht hier bleiben, egal was geschieht -_

 

„Gehen Sie“, forderte er sie nochmals auf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

 

Auch Anja machte einen Schritt nach Vorne und stand nun direkt vor ihm, fast so nah wie vor einer Stunde unten auf der Erde. Mit festem Blick sah sie zu ihm auf.

 

„Du kannst mich nicht fortschicken. Ich gehöre zu dir.“

 

Mit brennenden Augen musterte Spock ihr Gesicht.

 

„Ich bin Vulkanier. Ich verlange mehr als du zu geben bereit bist.“

 

„Ich bin bereit dir alles zu geben“, einen Moment zögerte sie, wollte ihn mit ihren Emotionen nicht belasten, doch dann fügte sie das hinzu, was sie ihm schon seit eineinhalb Jahrzehnten sagen wollte, „ich liebe dich.“

 

Verwirrt blickte er zu ihr hinab, glaubte nicht was er hörte, obwohl er es doch schon solange tief in seinem Inneren wünschte.

 

Bevor der Moment des Schweigens peinlich wurde hob Anja eine Hand und strich ihm durch das dunkle Haar. Heiß brannte seine Haut unter ihren Fingern.

 

„Spock“, ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern, „kämpfe nicht gegen dein Erbe an, ich bin hier…“

 

Er konnte nicht mehr Kämpfen, vielleicht wollte er auch nicht mehr, später konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Die Dämme in ihm brachen, das Feuer Vulkans bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg, es gab kein Zurück mehr.

 

Hart ergriff Spock ihre Schultern und zog ihre schlanke Gestallt zu sich heran. Heiß schlug ihr sein Atem entgegen als er sich über ihr Gesicht beugte um sie zu küssen.

 

Sie spürte seine glühenden Lippen auf den ihren, spürte seine Körper dicht an den ihren gepresst. Sie schloss in einer Mischung aus ein wenig Angst und unbeschreibbarer Liebe die Augen und gab sich völlig in seine Hand.

 

Sein Kuss wurde immer begehrender, seine heiße Zunge suchte den Weg in ihren Mund und dort begann sie ein wildes, betörendes Spiel. Er presste Anja immer mehr an sich, und schon sehr bald konnte sie die Erregung seines Körpers fühlen.

 

Sie versank in seinem Kuss, in seinen Armen, es war ihr, als sein sie noch niemals zuvor geküsst worden. Als sie spürte, dass seine feingliedrigen Finger den Verschluss ihres Abendkleides öffneten, stöhnte sie kurz auf. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen fingerte sie an seiner Gürtelschnalle, die sich überraschend mühelos öffnen ließ. Mir einem leisen Rascheln rutschte ihr Kleid auf den Boden. Spock trat einen halben Schritt zurück und musterte kurz Anjas trainierten Körper, sie war nur noch mit einem schwarzen Slip bekleidet. Mit schnellen Bewegungen befreite er sich von Uniformjacke und Pullover. Als sie Spocks muskulösen Oberkörper sah, atmete sie scharf ein. Wohlig schloss sie die Augen, als zarte aber verlangende Hände nach ihren Brüsten griffen. Wie eigenständige Wesen öffneten ihre Finger seine Uniformhose und glitten hinein, was sie fanden war …faszinierend. Zärtlich schloss sich Anjas Hand um Spocks steifes Glied, in diesem Moment, begann er mit heißen Lippen an ihrer rechten Brustwarze zu saugen. Wieder stöhnte sie auf. Mit der freien Hand schob sie die unnötige Bekleidung von den Hüften des Vulkaniers. Als er seine Lippen löste, trat er einen Schritt zurück und entledigte sich Schuhen und Strümpfen, dann hob er sie mühelos aus ihren Kleidern die am Boden lagen und trug sie zu seinem schmalen Bett. Poltern fielen Anjas Pumps herunter.

Als wäre dies ein Zeichen änderte sich plötzlich sein Verhalten. Beinahe unsanft legte er sie ab, und kniete sich teils neben, teils über ihr. Fast grob glitt seine eben noch zärtlich Hand über ihre nackte Haut. Überrascht ob dieser Veränderung sah sie ihn an. Dunkle Flammen loderten in seinen Augen – das Erbe Vulkans, es forderte Erfüllung.

 

„Spock“, flüsterte sie leise.

 

Er reagierte nicht, sondern zerriss mit einer einzigen Bewegung den Stoff ihres Slips.

 

Überrascht richtete sie sich auf und rief: „Spock!  Ich bin da.“

 

Zärtlich stich sie über seine Brust. Die fiebrigen Augen klärten sich ein wenig, die Hand, die nun über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel glitt wurde etwas zärtlicher, blieb aber dennoch unnachgiebig fordernd.

 

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Erneut bahnte sich seine Zunge den Weg und Anja konnte es nicht fassen, dass Vulkanier so küssen konnten. Während sie durch sein Gewicht und die beträchtlich höhere Schwerkraft in diesem Quartier zurück auf das flache Kissen gedrückt wurde, glitt Spocks forschende Hand zu dem zarten Flaum ihrer dunklen Schamhaare. Vorsichtig umkreisten seine Finger den Ort seiner Begierde, glitten hinauf zu ihrem Nabel, und dann wieder hinab zu ihrer Scham. Anjas Haut schien zu brennen, jede seiner Berührungen schickte Kaskaden von wohligen Schauern durch ihren Körper. Voller Begehren schlang sie die Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran. Sein hartes Glied stieß fordernd an ihre Schenkel, langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seinen Rücken hinab zu seinem festen Gesäß und dann nach Vorne zu seiner erheblichen Erektion. Erneut ergriff sie sein Glied und diesmal begann sie es rhythmisch zu reiben. Ein leichtes Erschaudern durchlief Spocks Körper, sein Kuss wurde noch leidenschaftlicher, dann löste er seine Lippen von ihren und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Anja schluckte, sie spürte, dass sie nicht nur feucht, sondern wohl völlig nass war, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Kehle, die vor Verlangen wie ausgedörrt schien. Begehrlich rieb sie sein Glied weiter, und obwohl sie es kaum glauben konnte, schien es noch weiter anzuschwelen. Spock nahm ihren Rhythmus auf und bearbeitete mit seiner freien Hand ihren Busen, deren Brustwarzen hart heraus traten, die andere Hand glitt erneut zu ihrer Scham und diesmal streichelte sie nicht nur die Haare, diesmal drangen die starken Finger in die feuchte, warme Höhle ein, die sie verbargen.

 

Anja schloss die Augen, stöhnte und sein Glied entglitt ihren Fingern. Für Spock schien das eine Aufforderung zu sein, denn der verlagerte sein Gewicht und kam so zwischen ihren Beinen  zu liegen. Er ließ nicht von ihrem Hals ab, und selbst als seine Erektion stark und fordernd an ihre Schamlippen stieß massierte seine Hand noch immer ihre Brust. Ein kurzer Stoß, und er drang in sie ein. Ein Vulkan aus Emotionen explodierte in ihr. Sofort begann er in langsamen Stößen sein Glied tief hinein und dann fast wieder ganz heraus zu bewegen. Erregung begann langsam von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen und bald bäumte sie sich ihm im rechten Moment entgegen. Seine Erektion füllte sie ganz aus und bald arbeitete er nur noch tief in ihr.

 

Sein Körper lag heiß und wunderbar schwer auf ihr. Sie hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen, wollte ihn mit jedem Stoß noch tiefer in sich treiben. Seine Lippen glitten über ihren Hals und küssten begierig jeden Zentimeter. Anjas Atem ging schwer, Schweiß begann sich auf ihrer Haut zu bilden und das erste angenehm schmerzhafte Vibrieren eines sich anbahnenden Höhepunktes durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie hatte sich ganz vergessen, war nur noch williger Spielball seiner Begierde, zum ersten Mal ahnte sie welch animalische Triebe tief in Spock, und nicht nur in ihm, verborgen lagen. Seine Stöße waren rhythmisch und langsam, so, als hätte er alle Zeit des Universums, so als ob er alles auf Ewig hinauszögern könnte. Sie fühlte die starkem Muskeln unter seiner heißen Haut, fühlte die Stärke, und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wie viel Kraft und Disziplin, die diese Kraft bändigte, in ihm war.

 

Er küsste sie immer noch in der Halsbeuge, so als ob er genau wüsste, dass dies einer der empfindlichsten Punkte ihres Körpers war. Sie liebte es dort berührt zu werden. Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken beendet, ließ er von dieser Körperstelle ab, und seine Lippen fanden wieder die ihren. Anja begann unter ihm zu erzittern, der Orgasmus war ganz nahe. Spock fühlte es, aber anstatt seine Bemühungen zu erhöhen verlangsamte er den Rhythmus seiner Stöße und küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher. Beinahe enttäuscht stöhnte sie leise auf, drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

 

Spocks Mund löste sich von dem ihren, und zum ersten mal, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Er entdeckte dort Verlangen, Sehnen und die fordernde Bitte weiter zumachen. Fast schien es Anja als würde sich ein Lächeln in die Augenwinkel des Vulkaniers schleichen, doch noch bevor sie sich sicher sein konnte strich seine Rechte zärtlich über ihr schweißnasses Gesicht, stich ihr die Haare nach hinten und dann begann er seinen alten Rhythmus wieder aufzunehmen. Sie sah nichts mehr, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Sie hieß den wohligen Schmerz des Orgasmus willkommen und heiß und mit noch nie gefühlter Stärke brach er über sie ein. Sie warf den Kopf zur Seite, ein Schrei brannte in ihrer Kehle, doch sie durfte dem nicht nachgeben, die Wände an Bord waren dünn. Sie stöhnte laut auf und in diesem Moment spürte sie, dass ein Zittern durch Spocks Körper ging, er bäumte sich auf, und sie spürte, wie warmer Samen in sie spritzte. Auch er stöhnte nun leise, und legte den Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge, behielt das Stakkato seiner Bewegungen aber bei, und so zog sich ihr gemeinsamer Höhepunkt in die Länge.

 

Noch nie hatte sie so etwas erlebt, meist kam sie gar nicht mal in die Nähe des Höhepunktes, und wenn sie dann wenigstens mal ein wenig heran kam, war der jeweilige Kerl schon längst fertig. Spock schaffte es ihrer beider Orgasmen auf einen Zeitrahmen auszudehnen, bei dem sie glaubte, sie würde dabei sterben. Sie durfte nicht schreien, sie wusste, sie durfte eigentlich noch nicht mal laut Stöhnen und doch drängte alles in ihr danach. Sie küsste Spocks Ohr, seinen Hals, sein Haar. Ihre Arme waren fest um ihn geschlungen, ihre Beine weit geöffnet. Sie küsste ihn weiter, diese wunderbaren Ohren, sie begann an seinem Ohrläppchen zu saugen. Als er plötzlich noch zweimal tief in sie stieß biss sie ihm vor Extasse ins Fleisch. Sie spürte es nicht, und auch Spock schien mehr andere Dinge zu fühlen.

 

Er beendete sein Liebesspiel, blieb aber noch eine Weile still auf ihr liegen. Dann löste er sich langsam aus ihr und legte sich neben sie. Anja schmiegte sich dicht an ihn, kuschelte ihren Kopf in seine rechte Schulterbeuge und kam so mit dem Gesicht auf seiner Brust zu liegen. Er schlang den Arm um sie und zog sie fest an sich heran. Von irgendwoher war die Bettdecke wieder aufgetaucht, und Spock deckte sie beide mit der Linken zu. So lagen sie nun, keiner sagte ein Wort.

 

Der Vulkanier blickte stumm an die Decke, langsam beruhigte sich das Blut seiner Väter und die Logik trat wieder hervor. Doch Logik konnte er in dieser Situation nicht brauchen, denn sein Atmen hatte sich nicht nur durch die Folgen des _pon-farr_ beschleunigt. Er hatte die Frau geliebt, deren Augen ihm seit Jahren immer wieder im Traum erschienen. Eigentlich war alles perfekt – wenn er kein Vulkanier wäre. Wie könnte er nur einem Menschen zumuten mit ihm zu leben? Wie hatte er das eben nur tun können?

 

„Anja“, seine Stimme war leise.

 

Die junge Frau in seinem Arm richtete sich halb auf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Starr sah er weiter zu Decke.

 

„Anja, ich…wir…“, er schluckte, suchte nach den rechten Worten.

 

„Nein“, flüsterte sie entschieden und legte die Fingerspitzen ihrer rechten Hand auf seine Lippen.

 

Überrascht sah er sie an.

 

„Wir haben nichts zu bereuen. Es gibt für keinen von uns einen Grund. Heute Nacht sind wir ein Mann und eine Frau, nichts anderes…“

 

Abwartend sah sie ihn an und hoffte so sehr, dass er verstand.

 

Zärtlich ergriff er ihre Hand und küsste die Fingerspitzen. Zustimmend senkte er die Augenlieder.

 

Anja lächelte und machte ihre Hand frei, strich sanft über sein Gesicht, seine Stirn, seine Wangen, folgte der geschwungenen Form der Ohren und endete wieder an seien Lippen.

 

Sie blickte ihn fragend an, was ging ihm wohl durch den Kopf? Plötzlich erschien in seinen Augenwinkeln die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Anja setzte sich auf und sah ihn durchdringend an.

 

„Du lachst mich aus?“ Fragte sie in gespielt beleidigtem Ton.

 

„Nein“, flüsterte er zurück und der Klang seiner tiefen Stimme jagte ihr wieder einmal einen Schauder über den Rücken.

 

„Sondern“, sie spürte, dass diese Situation entgegen ihren Befürchtungen völlig entspannt war, also wurde sie es auch.

 

Sie setzte sich vollends auf, und als sie nicht gleich eine Antwort erhielt kletterte sie kurzer Hand über ihn und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Hüften. Abwartend sah sie ihn weiter an. Spock hob auf seine charakteristische Art eine Braue und es erschien für einen kurzen Moment ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

 

„Sondern?“ Wiederholte sie ihre Frage, wobei sie allerdings dadurch abgelenkt wurde, dass die starken Hände des Vulkaniers wieder ihre Schenkel zu streicheln begannen.

 

„Ich überlege“, antwortete er nun in verschwörerischem Tonfall, „ob du weißt, dass auf Vulkan seit Jahrtausenden Gleichberechtigung herrscht und manche Menschen sogar von einem Matriarchat sprechen.“

 

Jetzt war es an Anja die Augenbrauen zu heben, was zum Teufel meine er denn damit?

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst, denn sie spürte plötzlich etwas hart gegen ihre Schenkel stoßen, und das waren nicht Spocks Hände, denn diese begannen gerade wieder ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Verdutzt öffnete sie ihren Mund, konnte aber nichts mehr sagen, denn der Vulkanier zog sie während er sich etwas aufrichtete zu sich herab und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als sich ihre Lippen lösten hatte sie verstanden.

 

„Also wenn das so ist“, grinste sie ihn an, richtete sich auf, drückte seinen Oberkörper zurück auf das Kissen und rutschte ein Stückchen hinab zu seinem aufrecht stehenden, prallen Glied.

 

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich ein Stückchen, spürte seine Härte an ihren Schamlippen und setzte sich dann langsam auf ihn. Leicht und wohlig drag er erneut in sie ein.

 

„Ein Matriarchat?“

 

Sie grinste, warf ihr langes Haar nach hinten und begann langsam ihren Ritt.

 

„…na, dann werden wir mal sehen was ich tun kann…“

 

Ihre Hände strichen erst über ihre eigenen Brüste, dann ihren flachen Bauch hinab.

Spocks dunkle Augen folgten ihnen, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was morgen sein würde, sie würden es früh genug erfahren. Jetzt waren sie wirklich nur ein Mann und eine Frau…was für eine Frau…

 

Anjas Rhythmus wurde gleichmäßiger, tiefer. Sie stützte sich nun auf seinen Knien ab. Die blonden Haare schwangen bei jedem Auf-und-Nieder. Die festen Brüste bewegten sich im selben Takt und schon bald konnte Spock nicht mehr über das was Morgen sein würde nachdenken, andere Dinge bedurften viel mehr seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

 

 

 

Hinter der Golden Gate Bridge ging golden die Sonne auf. Viele Kilometer über ihr hatten zwei ausgehungerte Seelen endlich Ruhe gefunden.

 

Anja lag wieder an Spocks rechter Seite. Ihre Körper waren schweißnass, ihre Haare verklebt. Zärtlich strich sie über Spock leicht behaarte Brust, zeichnete deren Konturen nach und kuschelte sich dabei noch dichter an ihn. Mit geschlossenen Augen küsste er ihren Scheitel und  ließ eine Haarsträhne durch seine Finger gleiten.

 

Sie beide wussten ihnen blieben nur noch Minuten. In etwas mehr als einer Viertelstunde mussten sie ihren Dienst auf der Brücke antreten, keine Zeit mehr für viele Worte.

 

Spock küsste sie auf die Stirn, ließ die Haare los und strich ihr zärtlich über die Augenbrauen und dann über die Nasenspitze.

 

„Ich weiß“, sagte Anja leise und löste sich unwillig aus seiner Umarmung.

 

Er richtete sich auf die Ellbogen auf und zog ihnen beiden die Decke weg. Sie lächelte melancholisch und stand mit fließenden Bewegungen auf. Spocks Blick verfolgte fasziniert ihr Muskelspiel, dann schwang auch er die Beine aus dem Bett.

 

„Ich werde bei mir duschen“, sagte sie leise und begann ihr am Boden liegendes Kleid überzustreifen, der Blick ihrer Augen war nach unten gerichtet, sie hatte Angst davor ihn anzusehen.

 

„Das ist logisch“, antwortete Spock und stand auf, „so sparen wir Zeit.“

 

Anja schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und blickte dann doch auf. Der beste Wissenschaftsoffizier der Flotte, der Erste Offizier der _Enterprise_ stand nackt vor ihr, die rötliche Beleuchtung der Kabine schmeichelte seiner muskulösen Gestallt, er sah beinahe wie Michelangelos David aus. Sie musste schlucken, konnte Liebe so wehtun?

 

„Ich muss gehen“, stellte sie unnötiger Weise fest und näherte sich der Tür.

 

Spock nickte und folgte ihr, bis sie dicht vor dem Schott stehen blieben. Anja wandte sich zu ihm um und sog unmerklich den männlichen Geruch ihres Gegenübers ein, dann blickte sie bang zu ihm auf. Die dunklen Augen des Vulkaniers sahen sie ruhig an, sacht glitt seine Rechte unter ihr Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht zu einem zärtlichen, kurzen Kuss heran. Atemlos schloss sie die Augen, als sie sie wieder öffnete konnte sie beinahe wieder dieses Lächeln auf seinen Zügen sehen. Sie spürte erst dann die Träne die über ihre Wange lief als Spock sie liebevoll wegwischte.

 

Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück und nickte kurz, so als sei er erst jetzt bereit sie gehen zu lassen. Anja lächelte ihn an und verließ dann das Quartier.

 

 

 

 


End file.
